


Unexpected Fallout

by EverybodyLovesEggsy



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Dom Eggsy Unwin, Dom Harry Hart, Dom/sub, M/M, Non-Sexual Submission, Sub Merlin (Kingsman), Subdrop, Subspace
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:46:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22473571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverybodyLovesEggsy/pseuds/EverybodyLovesEggsy
Summary: Dom/Sub UniverseWhat if Merlin is a sub in hiding? What if the only person who knew was Harry until V-Day?
Relationships: Harry Hart | Galahad & Merlin & Gary "Eggsy" Unwin, Merlin/Gary "Eggsy" Unwin
Comments: 10
Kudos: 55





	Unexpected Fallout

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this written for awhile and I like how it has turned out so far I but couldn't decide if I wanted to add more the first chapter before posting it or not, however, I've hit a bit of a writers block so I decided to post it and just hop more inspiration comes. So, this fic will probably be extremely slow with updates. That being said, feedback, suggestions, and of course kudos are welcomed and appreciated! Enjoy!

When Merlin first realized he was a submissive, he didn’t mind. If anything, he was excited. He was excited to meet the dominant that was meant for him. The dom that would take care of him when he needed our wanted it and help him feel the safety that is subspace. The dom that he would be able to take care of when they need or wanted it because he wanted to do that for them, not because he was forced to. Until then, he enjoyed the good feelings he got when his dom mother helped him go down in subspace.

However, as he got older, the less Merlin liked being a sub. Mostly because he realized the dependence that his biology required of him. While he was no less than any dom, he had the disadvantage of needing to take the time to go down into subspace consistently or risk a drop, which, although was needed less often, took even more time than going down willingly and made him loose even more independence with how out of body he would become, on top of feeling awful afterwards. It was because of these biological facts that meant subs were often seen as weaker, even though a dom’s need for contact with a sub could make them just as dependent as a sub, if not more so seeing as they had no outlet of a drop like subs did. But, of course, society didn’t see it that way.

So, Merlin began to dislike being a sub. And it was because of this dislike that Merlin hid his sub status from Kingsman – by hacking a few servers while still in college and not informing Kingsman otherwise when recruited. Merlin had become adept at pushing his need for subspace for as long as possible and controlling when he dropped by controlling his emotions. Most believed him to be cold because of this, but he could care less about their opinions when it meant that he could go anywhere from six to nine months without dropping – depending on the stresses of that month – which was four to seven months longer than most subs. So, once he became a part of Kingsman, Merlin was easily able to convince people he was just a seemingly cold but talented and surprisingly compassionate dominant that was a workaholic who only took a break once or twice a year, and only ever for a few days at a time. This persona allowed him to rise through the ranks quickly – going from tech to handler to Merlin within only a year and a half.

Despite the façade, Merlin found himself becoming friends with one Harry Hart. He had met Harry not too long after first becoming a handler, about six months into being a part of Kingsman. Upon first appearance, Merlin didn’t really care for the dominant. He was an impulsive peacock who seemed to share the opinion that subs were inferior. However, after a mission that led to Harry saving a sub from their abuser while toppling a Mafia, Merlin realized that the man wore a façade just like he did. As he watched the dom interact with the sub without any sort of sneer, and only compassion, Merlin realized that the man hid his compassion behind the peacocking, making him appear as snobbish as most other doms coming from a posh background. Like Merlin, he did it in order to protect himself. After that, he became fast friends with Harry, the man seeming to find him just as interesting as Merlin found the dom.

But even with their fast friendship, Merlin still had had no intentions of revealing himself to Harry. He trusted the man in a way he didn’t trust anyone outside his family. But after living as a faux dom for years, he couldn’t bring himself to risk changing their friendship. Harry may be one of the few progressive doms, but Merlin had not doubt in his mind that telling the man would still change their friendship in some way. And he was even more convinced it would not necessarily be for the better.

But after six months of knowing Harry, one of the missions Merlin was handling went tits up. While by itself was not a big deal, it was the third of that week to have something go wrong and resulted in the death of an agent. It was the first death within their ranks that Merlin had been personally handling. Due to those stresses on top of it having been seven months since his last drop, Merlin could feel himself nearly dropped in the middle of the coms room immediately after the agent died. He was able to pull himself together enough to consider his options and, with the knowledge that he wouldn’t make it home before dropping, he realized that his only choices were to lock himself away in one of the rooms in the mansion or ask Harry for help. Not trusting the people in the mansion enough, or his ability to go undisturbed for at least twenty-four hours in the place, Merlin did his best to leave his work station while appearing calm, despite the chaos and exhaustion in his mind, and headed for Harry's office. Luckily, Merlin found the dom there, working on some sort of paperwork that he was too out of it to recognize.

Merlin could hear Harry talking to him but his mind was too chaotic to process it. He put all of his focus into closing the door behind him before finally looking up at the dom. Merlin saw the dom's mouth moving as the man stood up and headed towards him, but the sub felt rooted to his spot just inside the office, blood roaring in his ears and drowning out whatever was being said. Merlin closed his eyes, hoping to pull himself together enough to explain what was going on. He hadn’t realized he was swaying until two hands gripped his arms to steady him. Merlin whined at the touch and leaned towards the dom. His knees began to give out with his need to kneel but he felt something hold him up. Merlin whined again. Why wasn’t he allowed to kneel? Was he bad? Did he do something to upset the dom? A hand squeezed the back of his neck comfortingly and oh that felt good.

“It's alright, Merlin. I got you. You’re okay.”

Words finally registered in his brain and he shivered at the soft comforting tone, brain beginning to quiet a little. He leaned further into the dom in front of him, grabbing at the man's shirt. Merlin purred at the way the fingers on the back of his neck rubbed soothingly and an arm wrapped around him, holding him close. While not as good as kneeling, the sub relished in the touch. It had been so long since someone had touched him like this.

“You're doing so good, sweetheart. We are going to head over to the couch, okay?”

Merlin made a sound in agreement. He would go wherever the dom wanted as long as he kept touching Merlin. He felt himself being moved and did his best to pick up his feet to follow. He was then stopped and the hand moved from his neck to jaw, a finger stroking his cheek. Merlin leaned into the touch.

“Very good. Now, will kneeling make you feel better, Merlin?”

Merlin hummed. Of course it would, what type of question was that? He distantly heard the dom chuckle – which made Merlin confused – before he began to coax Merlin to kneel. Merlin complied eagerly, only slowed down by the dom helping him to gently find his knees on something fluffy. He blindly reached out until he was able to find the dom's leg. He wrapped his arms around it, anchoring himself to the dom. He heard the chuckle again before the hands left his neck. Merlin whined. Why wasn’t the dom touching him anymore? Wasn’t he good?

The leg that he was gripping moved slightly and a hand found its way back to his neck and the other in what was left of his hair. Both gently pulled him so that he was leaning against the leg he was holding, and his cheek resting against the upper part of the dom's leg.

_Oh._ That was so much better. Especially with the fingers gently coming through his hair and hand squeezing his neck again.

“You've been so good, sweetheart.”

Merlin purred at the praise. His mind quieted even further and Merlin felt the floaty feeling he hadn’t felt since his mother helped him into subspace and he relished it. _This_ was why he could never completely hate being a sub. Not when he just felt so good as the fingers continued to soothe. As the voice that was distantly making words that he couldn’t process became a soft pleasant hum in his brain. Merlin sighed in contentment and let himself sink further into the feeling.

They stayed that way for what felt like years to the sub. He rose out of the comforting fog that surrounded him slowly. He became aware of the hand still buried in his hair and sighed contentedly.

“Merlin? Are you back with me?”

He hummed and slowly opened his eyes for the first time since coming into Harry's office. He registered that he was in between the man's legs, still wrapped around one with his cheek still pressed to the man's knee. Merlin sighed contentedly again, and lazily moved his gaze up to Harry's face. He saw a mix of concern and amusement.

“Better?”

Merlin hummed again, still not quite capable of words. But that was okay because he still felt great with the floaty feeling only slightly out of reach. He wondered if Harry would mind if he went back under for a little while longer.

“It’s okay, take your time, Merlin. You’re safe with me.”

Was the man a mind-reader? He heard the dom chuckle and realized he said that out loud. Merlin wondered how many times he did that without realizing it. He closed his eyes again, returning to the floaty feeling as the man hummed.

The next time he opened his eyes, Merlin was much more clear-headed. He had no clue how long it had been, but the room was darker than before. The sub blinked away the grogginess and looked up from his position to see Harry watching him with a soft look on his face.

Merlin cleared his throat, “How long has it been?”

“About six hours since you came into my office.”

Merlin swallowed and looked away. He forced himself to pull his arms off of the dom’s leg and rubbed at his face as he pushed down his desire to remain attached to Harry. He felt much better than before, but still just felt so _tired_. This drop took half the time that the others did, most likely due to the dom’s presence, but he knew he would continue to crave touch as well as just feel plain exhausted for the next day or so. That was the reason he usually took more than one day off for his drops. Merlin jumped in surprise slightly when he felt a hand on his shoulder and looked back up to Harry.

“Do you want me to take you home? Or we could go back to mine?”

Merlin shook his head, trying not to lean into the hand on his shoulder, “You don’t have to do that, Harry.”

“I’m not about to leave you post-drop, Merlin. You’re exhausted and I know you still need touch to balance out your hormone levels.”

Merlin couldn’t help but be surprised at the man’s insistence. A part of him knew the man wouldn’t just up and leave him, but he had convinced himself that Harry would be upset by the revelation.

As if reading his mind, Harry quietly said, “I’m not upset with you, Merlin. And we can talk about this later if you’d like, but your secret is safe with me. You trusted me enough to come here during your drop, so please trust me to take care of you afterwards.”

Merlin watched the dom for a moment before nodding his head. As soon as he did so, Harry carefully helped him to his feet, steadying him when he swayed. On the way to Harry’s home, Merlin couldn’t help but think that as much as relying on a dom was annoying, there couldn’t be a better choice than Harry.

\----------------------------------

**20 years later**

Merlin leaned back in his chair and watched as Eggsy made his way back to the plane. Surprisingly, the young dom politely declined the Swedish princess’s offer for sex after he released her – Merlin couldn’t help but wonder if it was because she was also a dom or if there was some other reason – and made his way back to the plane. Merlin slowly closed his computer terminal, feeling the stresses of the day catching up to him. After Harry died, Merlin had felt himself begin careening towards a drop, but had shoved it down so he could induct Roxy into Kingsman. And then Eggsy had found him and Roxy after killing Chester King and the three of them proceeded to prevent V-Day. Now that the world was saved, the sub could feel his emotional turmoil – grief for Harry, anger at Chester, pride for Roxy and Eggsy, as well as the adrenaline crash – trying to make its way to the forefront of his mind. He felt the familiar buzz that came before a drop as his hands shook in front of him. Merlin took a deep breath, shoving the turmoil out of his mind. He needed to get Roxy and Eggsy back to HQ, then he could deal with his drop at home. By himself, now that Harry was gone. Merlin swallowed the whine that threatened to leave his lips and shook his head, doing his best to focus. Eggsy finally made it onto the plane then and greeted him with a tired smile. Merlin nodded in response, unable to force a smile onto his face.

“You alright, guv?” The dom asked him in concern.

“Fine. Strap yourself in. We are going to pick up Roxy”, the sub forced out as he headed towards the pilot’s cabin.

Once there, Merlin took a steadying breath and focused on getting the plane into the air. He successfully got the plane to Roxy’s location, however, as they landed, Merlin knew he wouldn’t be able to get them to HQ. His whole body had begun to shake, and the buzzing was louder in his brain, preventing him from focusing any more. Merlin hadn’t realized he was moving until he was out of the cockpit.

“Merlin?”

Merlin looked up to see Eggsy staring at him with concern. Not unlike the way Harry looked at him that first drop. Merlin shoved the memory and whine that came with it aside and tried to open his mouth to respond but couldn’t find the energy to do so. All of a sudden, Eggsy was in front of him and placing his hand on Merlin’s shoulder. The sub whined at the contact and leaned towards it, needing more.

“Shit, you’re a sub and you’re dropping. Rox, get us into the air and back to HQ.”

Arms then wrapped around him and he gripped the dom’s shirt with both hands as his head was moved so that it was tucked into the dom’s neck, “Okay, it’s okay, Merlin. We’re gonna get you through this, yeah?”

With the comfort of the arms around him, his body began to slow its shaking and the buzzing slowly began to quiet. Merlin closed his eyes and just breathed, focusing on the feeling surrounding him. He vaguely felt himself being moved as he relished in the soothing motions the fingers at the back of his neck were making. When he was no longer being moved his legs began to give out. He felt the arms around him slowing his descent.

“Woah, easy there, babe. Nice and slow, yeah? There we go. You’re doing so good, Merlin.”

Merlin shivered at the praise from his spot on the floor. When the arms began to move away, the sub whined.

“Shh, it’s okay. Not going anywhere. I’m just getting a pillow for your knees, alright?”

The arms shifted so that one hand remained on the back of his neck and the other disappeared. He then felt one knee being lifted and set back down onto something fluffy and oh, that felt better. The other knee was then lifted and then set down on the same fluffiness. He felt hands guiding him to lean against the dom’s leg.

“There we go. That’s good, babe.”

Merlin shivered at the praise again and rubbed his face against the soft material of the dom’s pants. He let out a breath as he felt the buzzing finally disappear completely and a warm floaty feeling take its place. His world became confined to the leg he was leaning against and the fingers that were massaging his neck and the base of his skull, pesky emotions nowhere in sight. He let out a hum in contentment.

An indeterminable amount of time later, Merlin was pulled out of the fog that had settled around him.

“Merlin? Babe, we are at HQ.”

The sub blearily blinked his eyes open. He registered that his position in between the young dom’s legs before tiredly looking up at the man. He didn’t particularly feel like facing the world quite yet but knew he would have to. Before he could pull away from Eggsy, the young dom moved his hands so that they were cupping his cheeks.

“You don’t have to come back, quite yet Merlin. I just need you to lead me to a room we can go to in the mansion, then you can go back down if you’d like, or I’ll help you through post-drop, okay?”

Merlin processed what Eggsy was saying for a second. The dom was offering to stay and help him just a little bit longer. As much as Merlin knew he should shake his head and get to work, fix things now that Chester was dead, he couldn’t bring himself to do it. Not when Harry was dead and Merlin had no one to help him through his drops for the first time in twenty years. He would have to go back to suffering through them alone like he did before Harry had offered after dropping in the man’s office. Before his friend had found out that he was a sub while the rest of Kingsman was oblivious. So, Merlin nodded, figuring he would enjoy the feeling of being taken care of one last time before his secret was revealed to the rest of Kingsman. Before he had to suffer alone again.

Eggsy helped him to his feet and led him out of the plane. The young dom kept a comforting hand at the small of his back as Merlin led them through the empty halls to an equally empty room. Once they made it there, Eggsy brought a hand back up to Merlin’s neck and squeezed lightly, drawing a sigh from the sub. He vaguely felt Eggsy removing his glasses, jacket, tie, and shirt before the dom moved him over to the bed. When Eggsy pulled away, Merlin whined, even as he watched the man swiftly remove his own jacket, tie and shirt, and kick off his shoes. Eggsy then had Merlin lay down before he removed the sub’s shoes. Once done, Eggsy joined him in the bed, pulling Merlin to lay against his chest. Merlin sighed again, comforted by the warmth and touch of the dom. He drifted off to an arm holding him close and fingers rubbing soothing patterns at the base of his skull.

\----------------------------------

When Merlin woke up the next morning with arms wrapped around him and his face tucked into Harry’s chest. No, not Harry. Eggsy. The dom who just took care of him without warning. The intelligent young man who hid behind the pleb façade he had made himself in order to protect his big heart. The “failed” recruit who just helped him and Roxy save the world after Chester’s betrayal and Harry’s death.

Merlin felt raw as he tried to push down the emotions too easily felt after a drop. Eggsy must have realized he was awake because the young man shifted his arms so they were looser around Merlin, giving the sub an escape if he chose it. An escape that Merlin took no matter how much his body craved otherwise.

The older man slipped his glasses back on before getting his button up back on his torso, inwardly wincing at how rough the fabric felt against his skin. As he buttoned up his shirt, he could hear Eggsy moving around until he felt the dom sitting next to him, reaching for his own button up to slip on. Once he began buttoning his own buttons, Eggsy broke the silence between the two of them.

“I wasn’t sure if you being a sub was a secret from Kingsman or just from the recruits so I had Roxy turn off the video feeds before we came here.”

Merlin paused halfway through his last button. His secret wasn’t as exposed as he thought. Merlin closed his eyes and took a breath. One less thing to worry about. Because, as usual, Eggsy defied expectation.

“Thank you.”

Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Eggsy nod. When Eggsy didn’t ask whether he was right in keeping Merlin’s secret, the sub couldn’t stop himself from glancing over at the dom. The younger man was only focused on finishing buttoning the last of his buttons before grabbing his tie and undoing it before slipping the fabric around his neck. Merlin realized that Eggsy probably would never ask and just keep on keeping his secret without knowing whether or not it really was a secret to keep. With his shirt buttoned, Merlin dropped his hands and just kept his focus on the wall across from him.

“There’s nobody else left in Kingsman who knows.”

The slight sound of Eggsy’s tie being tied stopped for a moment before continuing, “Harry?”

“Yes”, Merlin stood up to gather his own tie, jacket, and shoes.

“I’m sorry.”

The sub slipped the tie and shoes on, not caring enough to fix the tie the way Eggsy had, “Me too.”

“Merlin?”

Merlin nodded his acknowledgement as he finished tying the oxfords.

“Your secret is safe with me… and Roxy.”

The older man really looked at the dom for the first time since waking up and saw that Eggsy had his full attention on him, tie now finished, with only sincerity on his face.

“Thank you.”

When Eggsy nodded, Merlin quickly slipped his jacket on and left the room.


End file.
